Parting Ways
by Leks Bronks
Summary: Isaac and Nicole's final night together before her ill-fated dispatch to the USG Ishimura. Mature One-Shot.


**Parting Ways  
A Dead Space Fanfiction One-Shot**

**For a mature audience only.**  
**Contains graphic material that may not be appropriate for some readers**.

* * *

_"To love another person is to see the face of God."_  
_-Les Miserables_

* * *

Stirred awake by noise Nicole opened her eyes, and cast a glance through the darkness of the bedroom. A tiny smile graced her lips as she looked at the clock upon the nightstand, and saw it was nearly 5 am.

_Finally._

She remained perfectly still, feigning sleep as she heard him quietly enter the room and begin to undress. She could hear the fatigue and frustration in his exhalations as he wrestled to remove his clothing, and when he stopped the room fell completely silent until his long sigh, filled with the relief of being in the comfort of home, finally broke it. She felt his weight upon the bed as he slipped beneath the bed covers next to her, gently as possible to avoid disturbing her, and she smiled again upon his warmth as it closed in from behind. Nicole pressed her face a little deeper into her pillow, and thinking she was still asleep Isaac began to softly probe her, running the tips of his fingers along the skin of her shoulders in loving greeting. Fighting back the urge to yawn, he wrapped his arm around her, burying his face in the back of her neck. Several moments passed before he again broke the silence.

"Hey... you awake?"

He watched her wordlessly, catching glimpses of her body through the shadows as he patiently awaited some sort of response. Nicole resisted giving in to him so quickly.

_Hold out. It'll make it that much sweeter._

She suppressed the urge to giggle as he pawed at her like a lonely housepet, poking and prodding until he figured she was in too deep of a sleep to be roused. He suspired with disappointment, and hearing his almost childish dejection she could no longer bear to deceive him. She turned over, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nuzzled him.

"Mmm. Hi, Bear. You're home late."

Isaac smiled right along with her, relieved to see she wasn't unreachable after all.

"Yeah... I'm sorry."

"S'ok."

He cradled her, and as she lay her head across his chest she suddenly caught wind of a pungent scent, like varnish upon his skin. She looked up and saw several black, grimy streaks of some kind of oil marking his chest, and she pulled her head back.

"You're dirty."

"I'm too tired to shower."

"Ugh, gross."

He simpered and clutched her a little tighter.

"Oh, c'mon. You know you love it."

While she did her best to hold an attitude at first, her desire to connect with him swiftly quelled any such rebellious behavior.

"... Whatever. I'm used to it."

Isaac exhaled with a weary chuckle, attracted like a magnet to her energy. Still, memories of the day he had left behind made it difficult to open up in that moment, and this became evident in the distant expression spreading upon his face. Nicole knew right away that he had not had a pleasant day.

"Hey. You okay, sweetie? You seem, kinda tense."

Isaac didn't immediately respond to her. His wish to confide in her was inhibited only by his reluctance to revisit what weighed so heavily upon his mind.

_... These days._

"Yeah... I was... I was hoping to get out of there early. I uh, I wanted to take you out, for dinner, or just, something. I mean... you're leaving in less than a day. I don't have any time to spend with you, as it is."

Nicole's smile faded a little.

"Well, we have this time together. Let's not waste it."

He tried to smile back, but he was finding it increasingly difficult.

"... And you're gonna be gone for 6 months."

"It's not that long. The time'll fly by."

"Hmm. For you, maybe. You're the one who's gonna be having the time of your life."

She pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Isaac... We talked about this. Weeks ago. Months ago."

He side-glanced her, a little coldly.

"Yeah. Yeah, we already talked about this. It's all my fault, I know."

His frown sagged a little further.

"I should have married you. I know."

Nicole knew how deeply impacted he was by the way circumstances had turned out between them, and how remorseful he was now for having tolerated such procrastination on his own part. Even still, unable to reciprocate with something more encouraging or insightful, she just looked down.

"... It's ok. Really. We have the future."

Isaac said nothing. Nicole then sought to shift the direction of their conversation.

"So, how was work? Did you manage to finish that installation you were telling me about?"

Just as eager to leave behind the subject of Nicole's impending departure for the USG Ishimura, Isaac followed her lead.

"No. It's just been a shitty week. Nothing's been working right, we're falling behind schedule... and since I've been having to put fires out all over the place, I haven't been able to focus on it."

Distracted by their conversation Nicole began to gently stroke his chest, thus inadvertently dragging tiny black trenches in the oil on his skin with her nails.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I know you were hoping to have it finished by now."

Isaac appreciated her compassion, and he sought to turn a more positive leaf.

"It's not a big deal. I guess I'll have plenty of time to do a little overtime on it, once you're gone."

He smiled somewhat spuriously, but she saw right through his flimsy attempt, and his expression inevitably dropped with a sadness he was trying so hard to conceal.

"What is it, Isaac? What's wrong?"

"... Nothing."

To Nicole, his abbreviated response provided all the confirmation she needed. She had long been aware of the emotional burdens Isaac carried throughout the years, but there was always one single point of contention that remained steady above all the rest.

As a deep space engineer with decades of experience, he had traveled hundreds of thousands of parsecs in his life, he had stepped foot on dozens of foreign planets and had served upon many of the CEC's most distinguished planetcrackers and exploratory vessels. Majestic achievements as all these would seem, over time this instead left him feeling stagnant in his profession, sadly under-challenged, and he came to realize more and more how his talents were merely being exploited by the CEC in its crusade to rape and pillage extraterrestrial resources throughout the galaxy. He felt trapped in his position with no way to satisfy his ever increasing wanderlust, his hankering to expand and reach his life's true potential; and all of this had, especially in his twilight years, come to impress upon him with great urgency that which he considered to be his ultimate failure - his inability to live up to the integrity of his father, universally renowned systems engineer Paul Clarke.

Seeing how troubled he was, and knowing that she was the only other thing Isaac considered to be of any real value in his life, Nicole was a little discomfited to think that her extended stay so far from Earth and from Isaac might make things even more difficult on him than she had originally thought.

"Isaac... you're gonna be ok while I'm gone, right?"

He realized how concerned she was for him, he forced another smile.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Nicole found little comfort in his reply.

"Don't keep doing this to yourself. You know he would be so proud of you. He would want nothing more than to call you his son."

She gave him another warm, encouraging smile filled with loving admiration. When he saw it, Isaac had to resist collapsing into tears.

_He loved her. God, he loved her._

Entwined about one another, their smiles slowly began to fade as much deeper emotions rose to the surface. Seeking to break the ice first, Nicole tossed rapidly maturing vibes of sensuality at him through her seductive smile, leaned in and gently pressed her lips to the skin of his belly. She slowly made her way up his chest and he absorbed the sight of her beautiful, shoulder-length locks of blonde hair cast across her naked skin. She finished with one last kiss upon the side of his neck then looked up at him, and as he stared her down Isaac noticed just how revealing the thin, white cotton fabric of her camisole was.

The cotton stretched across her skin to trace the full curves of her breasts and darkened, erect nipples with perfection. He saw the hairs standing up off of her body in a field of sparse, ashen blonde, each and every one gently illuminated from behind by the ambient light. In her invigorating presence Isaac felt his exhaustion beginning to wane, and he reached out to her. His hand came to rest upon her ribcage and her heart immediately fluttered.

"Ohh! Your hands are cold."

She glanced at him sportingly, basking in the gravity of his dark, seductive presence before her like a predator from whom she could not escape, and the steadily increasing sobriety of her expression merely hinted at the orgasmic energy that was expanding within her. He simply could not keep his lascivious thoughts and hands off of her; Isaac seized the opportunity to capture her entirely, holding her head between his hands and enjoying the view he had of her gracious curves from his angle above her. Her finespun undergarments teased him with glimpses of her naked skin here and there, and enchanted he leaned in and kissed her.

After a long moment of connection Isaac then started to rake his fingers down her side, watching her chest rise as she rapidly inhaled, and his hand came to rest upon her hip directly over the strap of her underwear. Feeling the soft band of elastic beneath his palm he started to twist it around his index finger, tightening the cotton against her skin like a vice until it almost cut into her. He pressed his ear to her back just as she emitted a tiny bleat upon the pinch, and he then pulled on the strap until it finally ripped at the seam. She chirped with excitement as the fabric snapped and went limp, exposing the most sacred chamber of her body.

"Hey, I just bought those."

Isaac smiled mischievously.

"Oh, yeah? They're nice. Well, they _were_."

His eyes glimmered ravenously, and Nicole was inspired to become a little more aggressive. She sat up and began to trace his body with her hands, sharing in the ecstatic intoxication of their physical contact. They kissed again and with her hands upon his chest she felt the vibrations of his voice as he vocalized through soft, quiet murmuring his desire for her, like a songbird mesmerized. Knowing how eager he was to engage his tongue she coaxed him on, and he began to run his mouth down the length of her entire body. He gently smothered her in kisses as Nicole slowly began to part her thighs.

"I trust you, Isaac."

Isaac caught her scent upon the air as he closed in and, with a steady hand, reached down between her legs. Nicole held her breath and closed her eyes to fully experience the pleasure of his touch, and Isaac watched her silently as she began to writhe in perfect sync to his fondling. His pace quickened along with her undulating movements, and within a matter of moments he could feel on his fingertips the sweet, succulent honey he had drawn from her hive.

"I know you do, baby. Oh... you are, so... sweet."

Nicole was startled when she felt the heat of his breath between her thighs. Her eyes flew open and she looked down to find his head was now tucked between her parted legs, and he was staring hungrily inside her with dark, penetrating eyes. She smiled with delight as he pressed his chin into the depression of her belly, teasingly rubbing his unshaven scruff against her silky, smooth skin. As she wriggled playfully in his grasp, Isaac looked up at her.

"You do love me, Nicole... don't you?"

Lost in rapture Nicole failed to hear him, or to even catch the momentary fault in his countenance, his weakening smile and the tinge of sadness in his gaze just before she collared his neck with her thighs. Isaac then moved in to embrace her tenderly with his mouth and tongue, and as he carefully engaged her she threw her head back upon the pillow with a large smile of satisfaction. The more excited she became the more this ignited Isaac, and as they fueled each other's lust he soon forgot everything that had been holding him back.

With no further hesitation he snaked his arms around both of her thighs, and he sought to artfully employ his tongue and hands into titillating every nerve in her body. She dug her heels into his back and began etching tiny, red lines of arousal into his scalp and neck with her nails; Nicole had always been so amazed by Isaac's attention to detail, how complete and thorough he was, and how he always ensured that she received the best of his attention during these times they shared together. It was the one, truly endearing trait about him that kept her coming back, despite all the other reasons she had for leaving.

"I love you, Isaac. You know I do..."

Feeling so indebted to him Nicole longed to return such a beautiful favor. She finally opened her eyes and started playfully squeezing his neck with her thighs, knowing all the while that his chivalrous respect for her would never allow him to outright ask of her the same in return no matter how much he might have desired it. Thus, seeking to take the initiative she then slipped from his grasp, rolled over and got on her knees before him, running her eyes feverishly down his naked body and reveling in his dominance as he towered over her like an enraged bull elephant about to trample her underfoot. She was captured by the same, wanton desire to put her hands all over him as he was of her, and driven to outright madness by the scent of his body she wrapped both of her thighs around his left leg and began to rub herself against him. Isaac felt the heat of her body, and crazed by it he instinctively responded by grinding his hip into her. Nicole cooed as he again gripped her head to hold her steady and slid his tongue into her mouth, and she could taste the distinct flavor of her own sweetness, infused with his sweat, all over his lips. Now more anxious than ever to please him, her hands drifted further down until she arrived at his fully aroused extension. With a charmingly wicked smile she cradled it in her hands, and proceeded to express her long due appreciation.

First, Nicole gently kissed the tip of it, able to taste the warm, tongue-numbing white drops he produced in his excitement. She then wrapped her lips around it and ever so slowly and gracefully, came to embrace the entire length of it within her mouth and throat. Isaac assisted her by brushing her hair away from her face with exalted sweeps of his hands, moaning affectionately beneath his breath and unable to think of anything other than how incredibly warm and inviting she felt. He tightened his grip upon the back of her head when she picked up her pace, and he bathed in the beauty of every detail he perceived of her body, right down to the translucent trails of saliva clinging to her lips.

Though Isaac very much enjoyed the view he had from this vantage, he failed to find complete satisfaction in the visual experience alone. Unable to keep his hands to himself he reached forth and ran his hands down her back, massaging her roughly until he arrived at her posterior. Upon reaching it he spread his fingers and began to tease her, watching her shake like a rabbit beneath him. Their stimulating play drove each other beyond their senses and blinded them to all but each other, and having become so lost in this sexual inebriation Isaac failed to realize what he had started doing to her. He opened his eyes as he heard her cry out, and he looked down to see he had been forcibly penetrating both of her intimate voids with his fingers, digging so deep he had caused her pain.

"Oh, shit -"

Isaac immediately stopped, feeling ashamed and wondering what could have come over him to do such a thing to her. Even so, Nicole did not appear to be inconvenienced; apart from her initial outcry she said nothing, and she hardly skipped a beat upon him. Apologetic for having hurt her and seeking to be more affectionate, Isaac again started to rub her down, this time with a much more gentle hand. He could feel her excited whimpering as it vibrated from her throat throughout his extension still inside her mouth, and the experience began to overwhelm him. Fearing that the climactic pleasure he was deriving from her might spark him to come prematurely, he immediately grabbed her head and pulled her off of him, panting heavily.

"Ok... ok..."

With his hands still gripped about her head he pulled her up until her lips again met his. They both returned with full attention to their bonding, moaning loving words of praise into each others' mouths as they rolled their tongues together. It wasn't too long before Isaac started to lose control of himself again, and with a tight grip upon her he twisted her around until her back was to him, grabbed her by the neck and coerced her forward. Leaning in over her, he sank his teeth deep into the soft flesh of her haunches until he drew her blood.

_"Ahh!"_

Nicole instantly bolted in his grasp, breaking his grip upon her and turning around to glare at him with a look of serious alarm. Utterly shocked by what he had just done she stared uneasily into his eyes for a long moment, then she rotated around to look at her back. She saw his bloody teeth marks implanted in her flesh and she blinked in awe, then turned back to Isaac with a smirk of uncertainty and ran the back of her hand across her lips.

"Jesus... What the hell, Isaac?"

"I'm sorry."

Nicole was still so shocked that she fumbled for words.

"You... you, you know... you've got some real... fucking problems, you know that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

His eyes refused to meet hers. His response just wasn't enough for Nicole, but she simply didn't know what to say. Not wanting to spoil the moment, she refrained from saying anything else. Isaac slowly leaned forth and buried his face shamefully into her neck, then began to slowly, delicately rub himself against her in an instinctive and desperate desire to continue feeding off of her invigorating energy.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. I... I fucking love you. I can't live without you."

Nicole was bewildered by the darkening gravity in his voice, feeling both flattered and threatened at the same time as Isaac drew a deep, shaking breath.

"You shouldn't be leaving like this. Not like this."

She braced the side of his face with her hand and stared into his eyes.

"... Why are you talking like this?"

"You're not coming back. I just know it."

He collapsed sadly into her hand, rubbing the side of his face adoringly against the inside of her palm. Nicole was baffled by this, all just seconds after such a display of aroused anger on his part; while she couldn't understand it, she suspected that his extreme, revolving behavior toward her was being influenced by something more than the fear of her leaving for an extended period of time.

"When I come back, we can start a fresh slate, Isaac. We'll put everything behind us. What do you say?"

Isaac gazed at her sadly, with the face of a lost child.

"Why don't I believe you?"

She sighed, beginning to feel a little frustrated.

"Well, I dont know. Why don't you believe me?"

Isaac paused, thoughtfully.

"... It's not that I don't believe you. I just, I dunno."

"I don't understand you, Isaac. You're the one who pushed me to do this. You said I'd regret passing up the chance, that the choice would haunt me forever. It was almost as if you wanted me to leave."

Upon her words, Isaac's face darkened a little. His brows dropped sharply over his eyes, and he looked down to his hands.

"I... I know what I said."

"Talk to me."

"I just... I've started to have a bad feeling about this. I didn't know it was going to be a Unitologist mission."

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"It's not a Unitologist mission. I mean, there are a lot of Unitologists enlisted, but it's not some kinda... recruitment camp, or anything."

"What the fuck ever. Anyplace those Marker-heads are becomes a recruitment camp. I just..."

Trying to keep his anger in check, Isaac vented with a sharp, irritated sigh.

"... I just want you to be careful, Nicki."

Nicole just took a deep, calming breath and tried to pacify him.

"Don't worry. It's just a job. It's just a job. I'm not going to come back as a Marker praising zombie, allright?"

They both chuckled lightly at her joke, relieved by the break in such an intense moment. Taking the opportunity to keep the mood lightened, Isaac shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm overreacting. I guess I'm just getting those last-minute jitters, you know? Reality's setting in for me."

He reluctantly looked back up at Nicole, trying to hold an encouraging smile.

"I still want you to go... if that's what you want. I don't want you to think that you shouldn't do it, because of me. You can trust me."

Nicole smiled back at him, lovingly. Wanting to push aside such a dismal topic and to reprise the pleasure they shared, she gently grabbed his hand and pressed it to her naked bosom.

"I trust you, Isaac. Now, you're just going to have to trust me."

As terrified as he was about Nicole's impending departure, Isaac knew he would simply have to endure it. He distantly stared at his hand upon her breast, and Nicole nudged him with reassurance.

"Hey. Look at me."

Isaac slowly raised his eyes until he met her sweet, angelic smile.

"It's not over between us."

Upon her tender words Isaac couldn't resist her. It wasn't long before he found himself merging readily back into the raging current of their passion alongside her, and their immediate concerns evaporated faster than their heated sweat. Nicole shot a seductive glance at him through her cloudy blue eyes in full expression of her desire to complete their bond, they gently kissed, and she pressed herself up against him. He eyed her ravenously as he wrapped his hands around her waist, and positioned himself behind her. Closing his eyes and the gap between their bodies, he trapped her between his arms so she could not get away from him, and with a single, direct thrust of his hips he immersed himself inside her.

For just a moment they paused, the both of them consumed by the intensity of their most intimate connection; and after what seemed an eternity spent in the isolated sanctity of being whole, Isaac finally took the initiative to break their trance. He started to rock against her, slowly, steadily until Nicole overcame her shock and joined him. In the first few minutes they were both nearly silent, save for the sounds of their colliding flesh and restrained breathing; but as the sensuality between them increased, they became more physical and their voices began to rise in passionate, open-throated utterances towards each other.

Their gentle introductions now graduated to a much more aggressive engagement. Driven mad by the alluring scent of her body Isaac cradled her from behind, gaining leverage to drive himself further inside her as Nicole threw her weight into him. He sensed her desperation to be fondled as they made love and he reached for her breasts, sliding his hands beneath her camisole to caress them. He then began to set his sights much lower, groping anxiously at other parts of her graceful figure until he came to rest between her thighs. He clenched tufts of the dark, curly hair lining her mound between his fingers, and continued to drive himself deeper inside her as tears of ecstasy slid from her eyes. They continued to crash into one another, and he reveled in the warmth of her honey as it began to spread all over between them.

Overwhelmed by the sensual inundation of all her senses as Isaac lovingly assaulted her, Nicole was suddenly forced to stop. She cried out madly and pushed him away, and he paused right along with her, seeking to anticipate her direction anxiously like a dog clipping at her heels. She turned around on her knees to face him, hot to the touch and with lips red as sapphires, and she stared at his wet, solid, throbbing extension with a smile, longing to be invaded by it again as he loomed over her, almost menacingly. She took on a pose that perfectly accentuated her most gorgeous curves and Isaac ran his eyes across her entire body, from the rapid rising and falling of her chest all the way down to the moist streaks of physically expressed love still glistening upon the insides of her thighs. She then prowled her way like a lioness towards him on her hands and knees, and Isaac reclined upon the bed, spreading his legs to accommodate her as she leapt atop him and straddled his hips.

By this point, they no longer wasted any time with tranquil introductions. Isaac placed firm, demanding hands upon her as he entered her again, and Nicole gripped him by the thighs as she immediately started to rock her body back and forth in perfect concordance with him. He groped eagerly all across her flesh as she gently slid her fingers one by one into his mouth, then playfully grappled his jaw until he clamped down with his teeth and started to lovingly abrade her fingers out of pure, carnal intoxication.

She peeled his hands from around her waist, pinned them up against the headboard of the bed and leaned forward, keeping him bound as she worked upon him. As her soft, swelling breasts loomed just over his face Isaac craned his neck to suck gently upon them, soaking the fabric of her camisole with his tongue. Seeing he was having some difficulty getting to her bare skin Nicole quickly grabbed at her top and yanked it off, finally exposing herself entirely to him, and the smile upon his face grew even wider in that moment. Seeking to intensify whatever he was feeling, she thrust herself harder and harder into him until he suddenly stabbed her deep inside.

_"Ow!"_

Right away they both bolted with unanticipated shock and immediately stopped. Nicole lost her grip on him, and with widened eyes Isaac reached up and wrapped his arms around her as she exhaled a twisted whimper that begged him for more. He sat up and seized her as she fell limp in his arms, slipping her tongue between his lips. His bite upon her was filled with an insatiably angered lust that threatened to do her harm, but by now Nicole was so impervious due to her own sensual inebriation that she hardly tasted her own blood as he punctured her meaty, pink tongue with his teeth.

When the moment they both were after finally arrived, Nicole watched with a bloody smile as Isaac became lost to his own mind. His eyes gently rolled back into his head, he pressed his face into her bosom and cried out tenderly, blossoming like a rare, exotic flower from within as he crossed the most heavenly of thresholds to release himself inside her. Desperate to hold on to the love they shared Isaac now gave all of himself to planting his seed, in the hopes of instilling her with the only recourse he had to enliven their bond and ensure her return to him from abroad.

_To infect her. With a new life._

Too absorbed in sensual bliss to care about his covert intentions as he buried his face into her neck and nibbled excitedly upon her flesh, Nicole dove ecstatically over the edge right alongside him. They remained entwined like mating butterflies as they sealed their bond, running hands and mouths across soaking wet skin, reveling in the orgasmic throbbing of each others' organs and riding upon the indescribable wave of energy until it was completely exhausted.

After they finally collapsed upon the bed together and they both returned to their senses, Nicole's eyes widened and she sat up.

"Oh, _no_..."

Isaac, still panting beneath his breath, looked up with a smile and lovingly wiped the sweat from her forehead with his palm, tucking her disarrayed hair behind her ears. He glanced with alarm at the tinge of blood he saw upon her lips, and realizing that he apparently did not know his own strength, he quickly ran his thumb across them to wipe the blood away before she noticed.

"What is it? What's wrong, baby?"

Nicole stared with a smirk down between her legs.

"What's wrong? We agreed you were gonna pull out, that's what's wrong."

While fully aware of Nicole's reluctance to become a mother at this point in their relationship, Isaac had still expected something far more serious judging by her expression. He laughed it off with relief, kissing the side of her face.

"Oh. Yeah. You should've said something."

Nicole glared at him. He couldn't tear his eyes from the alluring movements of her body as she shook her finger at him.

"How could you be so careless? I told you I'm not using protection anymore."

He grinned to see her rising animosity, very much endeared by it.

"Hey - it takes two, baby. If you really cared that much..."

"You know I sort of, lose control when we do this. You're supposed to be looking out."

"I just thought -"

"Thought what? That you could slip one by me?"

He shrugged.

"Well, didn't I?"

Displeased with his childish response Nicole bore an even more hostile glare into him, until his smile faded into uncertainty. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, it's not a big deal. You know if anything did happen... I would take care of you. Both of you."

She didn't respond.

"I'm just giving you a reason to come back to me, Nicki. To come home."

Though seething with objection, Nicole couldn't deny the adoration in his voice. She pressed a hand to her hip, trying to think of something snappy to say, all the while secretly loving this man within herself.

"... You mean that?"

"Nicole, I'm so sorry for all the shit that's happened between us, that I've held you back... but I'm ready, you know? I've always loved you."

His smile slowly began to drift as he once again was forced to revisit his inevitable mistake.

"... I should have married you."

Enlivened by his words, Nicole just smiled warmly and squeezed his hand.

"It's ok."

A long, awkward moment passed between them before Isaac cleared his throat.

"... Nicki, I... I want there to be something more between us than just... us. I want the world to know we were here. I want to make something with you. To create something."

As affectionate and endearing as Isaac tried to be, for some reason something in his words suddenly seemed inexplicably maledictive to Nicole. She couldn't understand it. She said nothing as he looked up at her through dark, emerald eyes.

"... And I want to spread it everywhere."

Nicole licked her lips, realizing for the first time that she was tasting her own blood.

"I know... we just, we really gotta think about this before we do anything... stupid."

Isaac winked at her, patronizingly.

"Well, you know it just might be too late for that, now."

No matter how angry and nervous she might have felt, her deeply rooted attraction for him kept Nicole from opposing any longer. Isaac softly, playfully grappled her breasts, and as her discomfiting emotions began to relent and the heat of their passion return, she laughed impishly into the back of her hand and pushed him down upon the bed for another round of lovemaking.

"You're such an asshole, Isaac. I swear."


End file.
